


Two Promises

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia offers emotional support for Peter Hale in his time of need. Post 4x02 "117"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Promises

Peter stood with his back to the empty Hale Family safe. He was still in disbelief.

He wanted to scream and rage but most of all he wanted to cry. He felt like such a complete and utter failure. Why couldn’t he have seen it? He was blinded physically and mentally from what was right in front of him.

_Someone_ stole the entire Hale Family fortune. Years and generations of hard work and prestige built up through the Hale name and they stole it from _right in front of him._

 

Lydia stood still watching Peter intently. She knew he was at a breaking point. Stiles tried to get her to leave but she stayed. She needed to make sure that Peter did not do something stupid.

Her eyes squinted every time he made a small movement. Her body was on edge ready to react, whether to get out of the way of his rage or to be at his side to comfort him.

Peter turned back to look at the empty safe. His hand rose carefully from his side and hovered just short of the safe. A snarl crossed his lips, he was pissed off now. He threw the safe with one swipe clear across the room to a dark corner. He huffed heavily with rage.

He turned to Lydia who was watching him with a glint of fear in her eyes.

He stepped in her direction but she stepped back.

Lydia knew he wouldn’t dare to attack her but she did not want to chance it. This was uncharted territory in Peter’s emotional state that Lydia only gained a brief glimpse of when Peter was in her head. His history involving Kate Argent was a poisonous hate-filled one and there was no clear path through that anger that she could see to keep him calm.

Peter continued to walk towards her and she finally stop retreating. She stood firm. Lydia stared at his eyes that were beginning to glow bright electric blue.

She thought fast, what was the logical thing to do? She knew he was hurting in a way that was unknown to her. She thought to herself, what did I want someone to do when I was grieving over Allison?

Lydia gave herself a small nod and opened her arms in a welcoming gesture.

Peter just stared at her, he saw the warm smile on her face and the openhearted way her arms called to him. He just fell to his knees. In that brief moment she reminded him of his mother. He then remembered his family and how much he missed them. His head sunk low as he came to his knees. His arms fell loose to his sides. He looked so defeated.

Lydia stepped to him calmly and even footed. Her waist was at his head.

Peter buried his head against her dress. Lydia cradled him close to her. His hands came up and fisted the cloth of her dress at her hips. He began to cry.

Lydia carefully pushed her hands through his hair, lightly massaging his head offering him some comfort.

“I failed them Lydia. I failed my whole family. This is my fault, if I had done what I set out to do and made sure I killed that bitch that decimated my family none of this would have happened. Everything that my family stood for and worked for is gone. There was nothing I could do to stop it.” Peter rambled on, slightly muffled through Lydia’s dress.

For all the mixed feelings she had for Peter Hale that had built up over the years, she made a decision, she was about to promise him something.

Lydia took a deep breath, “Peter…” She said garnering his attention. He pulled away from her dress and looked up at her.

Lydia knelt down to be eye level with him. She took his hands in hers.

“Peter, I promise you right now, that I will get that money back. I will get back your families legacy. I can tell it meant a lot to you because you nor Derek spent any of it. You kept it all locked away in this secret place. That says a lot about you.” She let go of his hands and cradled his face into her hands keeping his gaze direct on her, “I promise you I will do whatever it takes to get it back.”

He was astounded. He never expected this from her of all people. Through his tears he smiled, he knew he loved her for a reason and it was her constantly caring nature. He couldn’t stop his arms from wrapping around Lydia and bringing her close to him. He held her tight and firm, “Thank you.” He whispered into her ear.

Lydia kissed Peter’s cheek and whispered back to him, “You’re welcome.” As she pulled away from his embrace her thumb came to his eyes wiping away the tears.

She wanted to stand and leave the darkness of the Hale Family vault but Peter held her close still. She could tell he didn’t want to be alone.

The sound of footsteps began to echo from outside down to the vault. Lydia whispered in Peter’s ear, “Meet me at my house in an hour.” She stood up out of his grip, helping Peter to his feet. She stepped away from him throwing off any suspicion that they had been sharing a moment.

“Oh thank god you are okay, I was worried.” Stiles said with a hand on his chest and a sigh of relief.

“I am fine. Is everything okay?” Lydia asked as Derek came into the light. He was back to his old self again.

Peter walked past them all. He needed to leave he couldn’t deal with Derek when he found out what happened because of both him and Peter.

He brushed past them without even a goodbye.

 

Lydia pulled into her driveway an hour later. She shut off her car, closed her eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath. She had still been grieving over Allison for the last few months, she figured she would be grieving for the rest of her life. She thought and compared her loss to what Peter and Derek have lost. They lost their entire family horrifically. Lydia lost her best friend and sister, the amount of pain she was feeling must be nothing compared to what Peter deals with every day. Even after six years he still grieves for them all.

The one thing she wanted during her time of grieving was someone to hold her and tell her _it was not her fault._ Lydia blamed herself for Allison’s death. She knew it was coming and she tried to stop it but she failed. She still feels like a failure much like Peter feels right now.

The only thing she could offer Peter is what she never had, a warm embrace and kind words. Lydia had to deal with grieving Allison on her own and she hated it. She took it upon herself to do what she could for Peter. No matter what he did to her, no one should ever be alone to feel that type of pain.

She opened her eyes and stepped out of the car walking to the front door. She heard the crunching of the gravel sidewalk behind her. She opened the door, turned and offer her hand to Peter who was behind her, beckoning him to take her hand.

His expression was still sullen as he took her hand.

She wrapped her fingers around his hand and led him into the dark home. She set her keys and purse by the door and led him upstairs to her bedroom.

“Shoes off.” She said pointing down to his shoes. She removed her own along with her jacket which she put on her vanity stool.

She came to her bed and pulled pack the purple comforter and sheets. She climbed under them before waving Peter to join her in bed. She raised the covers up until he was safely under the blankets with her.

Lydia pulled Peter into her arms, guiding his head to her chest where he could find comfort. He curled up to her shape and wrapped his arm around her waist. Her hands came once again to his hair, pushing through it to comfort him.

Peter raised his head to her gaze, “Why are you doing this?”

Lydia gave him a small sincere smile, “When someone is grieving, they should never be alone. Even Peter Hale. It’s like you just lost your family all over again, I am still grieving over Allison, if I had to go through that again I don’t think I could survive. You need to know that it is not your fault.” She began to pet his hair again.

Peter pulled his gaze away and snuggled back into Lydia’s chest.

“No matter what you may think, it will never be your fault. Your family is not dead because of you, don’t ever let that thought cross your mind. They did not die because of you…” Lydia wasn’t just telling Peter that, she was also telling herself. She needed to start believing it.

She could feel herself starting to cry and she quickly wiped away the tears.

Peter sat up on his arm to look at Lydia again, he replaced her hand in wiping away her tears, “Why didn’t you tell me you were in such pain?”

“You wouldn’t have cared. You hated Allison and all the Argents, me bringing anything up about the Argents to you would have been like rubbing salt in an open wound.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“That doesn’t matter, I wouldn’t have cared who it involved. If you were upset like this you should have told me I could have been there for you like you are here for me right now. I may not have favored Allison in any way but she was your friend and close to your heart. I am an expert in that type of pain and what it can do to a person.” He was being sincere which surprised Lydia.

“Well, then, I guess we can be there for each other then.” Lydia shrugged.

“Like you said, no one should be alone when they are grieving. You help me, I help you. So let me promise you something, if you ever feel alone, you call me and I promise I will come running.” Peter laid back down and snuggled once again against her.

Lydia bit her lip to fight a happy smile. “And I promise you I will do everything I can to get back what was taken from you.”

“I know.” He said closing his eyes listening to Lydia’s heartbeat. It was so soothing to him.

Lydia felt a flutter in her heart. Despite how much of an ass Peter was and how much she couldn’t stand him, she always did have a mixture of emotions when it came to him and she was adding a new feeling to that mixture, the feeling of a budding love.

She accepted that she always cared for Peter in some strange way and knew that it may eventually progress into love. He may get under her skin constantly but that is what she enjoyed about him, that along with his rare quality to actually genuinely care which she discovered this night.

She would definitely keep her promise to him in the coming days, she nodded to herself. She would also hold Peter true to his promise, the next time she is overcome by grief.

But for now, she could be at ease with him cuddled safely against her, knowing that she is helping him in his desperate time of need.

**Author's Note:**

> I got emotional with that tiny Pydia scene we got and needed to write an aftermath fic to that scene. This was the result.


End file.
